1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor manufacturing, and more particularly, to a photoacid generator, a copolymer, a chemically amplified resist composition, and a method of forming a pattern using the chemically amplified resist composition, which are used in manufacturing a semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a technique of forming a line width of various patterns, provided in a semiconductor, by about 50 nm or less has been developed. Because the technique of forming these fine patterns is very difficult, improvement in characteristics of resist compositions as well as improvement in performance of an exposure device may be needed.
Of these resist compositions, a chemically amplified resist composition may be generally comprised of a photoacid generator (PAG), a copolymer, a solvent, and various additives. However, according to a conventional invention, the PAG may not be equally dispersed within a resist layer when the resist layer is formed on a substrate using the chemically amplified resist composition. In this regard, characteristics of line edge roughness of a resist pattern may be deteriorated, and thus encountering a difficulty in forming fine patterns.
Also, an acrylic copolymer may be generally used as the copolymer, however, etch resistance of the resist pattern with respect to a dry plasma may be reduced due to a large amount of oxygen atoms of the acrylic copolymer. To overcome this, a thickness of the resist pattern is required to be enlarged, however, when enlarging the resist pattern, a shape thereof may be destroyed or deformed.